


Меня схорони во мне же от жара мирской пустыни

by Enco_de_Krev



Series: Ожоги [3]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Sex, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Один из эпизодов новой жизни без проклятья. Сиквел к фику "Весной заклубится зелень на ветках, дотла сожженных".
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Ожоги [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670536
Kudos: 16





	Меня схорони во мне же от жара мирской пустыни

**Author's Note:**

> Множественный, далеко не всегда удачный первый раз.   
> Название взято из стихотворения Х.Р. Хименеса «Подай мне, надежда, руку». В тексте использованы стихи того же автора «Я не я». 
> 
> Написано на Фандомную битву 2016 для команды алвадика.   
> Бета melissakora

— ...Но первый тост я хотел бы провозгласить за того, кому мы обязаны грандиознейшей победой, за героя, усмирившего несчетные орды дикарей, за полководца... 

Голос губернатора сипел от натуги, седые усы шевелились в такт словам, орденская цепь на впалой груди блестела, как бы подтверждая право своего хозяина разглагольствовать о военных премудростях. Рокэ не вслушивался в поток дифирамбов — со скучающим видом постукивал кончиками пальцев по ножке наполненного кубка. Другой рукой, скрытой от взглядов длинной скатертью, он попытался приподнять штанину Ричарда и погладить нежную кожу под коленом. Несколько мгновений тот сидел, напряженный, а потом отодвинулся, прерывисто вдохнув душный от свечного жара воздух. Рокэ стиснул пальцы в кулак, и пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы разжать его. 

...Путь из Бакрии в Тронко отпечатался в сознании картинками цветного сна. На одной Рокэ торопливо целовал обветренные губы Ричарда, спрятавшись за скальным выступом от проводника, для которого их связь, кажется, с самого начала не была секретом. На другой растирал Ричарда перцовой касерой, когда того зазнобило после купания в горной речке, обнимал трясущиеся плечи, грел озябшие ладони своим теплом. На третьей Ричард, стуча зубами, сам приходил к нему морозной ночью, забирался в кокон из пуховых одеял, укладывался поверх, притиснувшись тесно-тесно, и они до рассвета не могли насытиться друг другом. Рокэ прикасался к нему — ртом, пальцами, всей кожей — цепенел от мгновенно накатывающего блаженства, снова и снова убеждаясь, что проклятия больше нет. Идиот! Мог бы догадаться раньше, что дело в повелительской крови, мог бы вспомнить давно подсмотренную сцену между Эпинэ и Ариго, мог хотя бы попробовать... Но даже злиться на свою феноменальную глупость рядом с Ричардом не получалось. 

В первый раз, когда они в постели попытались зайти дальше привычного и знакомого, Рокэ слишком сильно колотило от мысли, что вот сейчас, в тридцать шесть, он наконец-то узнает, какое оно — самое превозносимое из плотских удовольствий. Холодок волнения, сковывающая мышцы дрожь охватили его всего, от макушки до кончиков пальцев, и собственное тело подвело именно тогда, когда Ричард, отчаянно храбрясь, развел перед ним согнутые в коленях ноги. Беспомощность оглушила Рокэ, он глянул вниз, на неразличимый в темноте, ставший почти чужеродным член, сжал его, пытаясь вернуть прежнюю твердость, но в ледяной ладони тот совсем опал. Паника, что так незаметно подкралась старческая немочь, и он не успел, совсем ничего в этой проклятой жизни не успел, потянула на дно черной бездны. Ричард приподнялся, не понимая, что происходит; спросил: 

— Что-то не так? — а потом уточнил: — Со мной что-то не так? 

— Нет, — Рокэ не помнил, когда ему было так тяжело говорить, — нет, это я... 

Естественно, обнаружив причину заминки, Ричард ему не поверил, и они, обнявшись, еще долго убеждали друг друга, что «с тобой все в порядке» — «с вами тоже, это просто случайность», но повторить в ту ночь так и не решились. 

Во второй раз Рокэ испортил все сам. Раскинувшийся на походной кровати Ричард, прежде чем обвить его ногами вокруг пояса, хватанул воздуха, как перед прыжком в студеную воду. От острой нежности защемило под ребрами, захотелось взять его немедленно, защитить, сделать своим, доказав, что ему нечего опасаться, но от первого же движения Ричард отпрянул с возмущенным «больно!». Конечно же, они остановились. На всякий случай Рокэ проверил, нет ли следов крови — к счастью, их не было, — но Ричард так и не смог расслабиться, довериться ему в ту ночь, несмотря на все ласки, извинения и уговоры. 

В третий раз их сбила с настроя заковыристая ругань сержанта, который обнаружил спящего часового, — даром, что вокруг простирались обжитые места, да и до Тронко оставалась пара дней перехода, спуску лентяям не давали. От близкого окрика Ричард вздрогнул, а когда чужие голоса стихли, прошептал, щекоча дыханием шею Рокэ: 

— Мне все время кажется, что нас сейчас застигнут. Как-то тревожно, будто мы — преступники. 

— Посмотрел бы я на того, кто осмелится войти сюда без дозволения, — Рокэ погладил его между лопаток, задержал ладонь, успокаивая. 

— Все равно, — Ричард спрятал лицо у него на плече, — я не хочу бояться. Не хочу думать, что каждый шорох или... другой звук может нас выдать. 

«Не бойся, услышит нас кто-то или нет — совершенно неважно», — подумал Рокэ, но вслух, скрепя сердце, согласился подождать до тех пор, пока у них не появится отдельная комната, в которой можно будет запереться. Жалкие два дня до Тронко, где в их распоряжении окажутся покои старинного дворца, — разве это срок?.. 

Колокола ближайшей церковки отзвонили час пополуночи. Гости приема — сплошь загорелые бароны и их смешливые дочери, которые напропалую кокетничали со столичными офицерами, — украдкой зевали и терли глаза, приглашенные скрипачи играли вполсилы, сбиваясь и фальшивя, а старый, под стать хозяину, церемониймейстер щурясь наблюдал за тем, как в канделябрах меняют оплывшие свечи. С последним тактом паваны Рокэ выпустил руку губернаторской свояченицы, поискал среди высоких причесок и завитых париков растрепанную макушку Ричарда, но тот как будто сквозь землю провалился. 

Почему он ушел? Грязным осадком со дна души поднялось раздражение, к нему примешалась досада на себя и слишком болтливую спутницу — закатные твари, пока он здесь поддерживает иллюзию светской беседы, Ричард нашел себе занятие поинтересней. Не сердиться же на него за это? Бред! Но сейчас, когда они вернулись в свет, свободные от проклятья, с головой окунулись в омут неизведанных соблазнов, Рокэ хотел постоянно видеть рядом знакомую фигуру в черно-синем, смотреть украдкой, ловя самые простые жесты, редкие улыбки... Хотел. И пусть Ричард не мог знать об этом желании, внутри Рокэ всколыхнулась темная злость, как будто его сознательно обманули. 

— Надеюсь, вы простите мне мою усталость, — девичье запястье пахло туберозами, сладко, приторно, так что казалось — этот аромат задержался на одежде Рокэ, въелся в губы, пропитал все вокруг. Распрямившись, он не стал дожидаться ее ответа, а сразу направился к выходу из бальной залы. 

Ричард обнаружился в отведенном гостям крыле между двух ниш с огромными вазами. Жиль Понси стоял рядом, очевидно не в силах распрощаться с единственным слушателем своей сомнительной поэзии, но при виде Рокэ быстро кивнул и юркнул в дверь одной из спален. Ричард закатил глаза, со вздохом привалился к стене, поджав губы. 

— Новая поэма о пне? — приблизившись, Рокэ взял его за руку, и Ричард не слишком охотно позволил переплести пальцы. После того как проклятие спало, оба забыли о перчатках и касались друг друга при всяком удобном случае, но сегодня, похоже, между ними что-то разладилось. 

— Жилю понравилась Элизабет, та эрэа, которой вы уделяли внимание на приеме, — с прохладцей произнес Ричард. Аккуратные ноздри дрогнули, как у недовольного жеребенка, и он отстранился, хотя ладони не отнял. 

— Не его полета птица, — рыжая Элизабет явно слишком высоко себя ценила, чтобы снизойти до несуразного корнета. Рокэ склонил голову, словно хотел поцеловать запястье Ричарда, заглянул ему в глаза и спросил, понизив голос: — Пойдем? 

Как по волшебству, лицо Ричарда смягчилось, недовольство и обида стерлись из черт, напряжение ушло, и весь он превратился в открытого, восхищенного мальчишку, каким бывал с Рокэ наедине. Тонкие губы разомкнулись, но сказать Ричард ничего не успел. 

— Герцог Алва! — окликнули с противоположного конца коридора. 

Ричарда передернуло, Рокэ раздосадовано обернулся. Он хотел попросить, чтобы Элизабет отложила все разговоры на завтра, но едва набрал воздуха в легкие, как Ричард вырвал ладонь из его руки (перстень с карасом зацепился за одно из серебряных колец, средний палец чуть не выдернуло из сустава), прошипел: «Что вы себе позволяете на людях!» и сбежал. Квальдэто цэра! 

— Герцог Алва, не составите ли вы мне компанию завтра на утренней прогулке? 

Мир выцвел, тени погустели, а свет редких лампад сделался из желтого белым, ярким, обжигающим глаза. Звуки исчезли все разом, кроме стука пульса в ушах. И в этой тишине собственные мысли, которые прежде таились в темных закоулках сознания, смутное недовольство, которое он заглушал доводами разума, вырвались на волю. «Какого Леворукого он стыдится меня? Стыдится нашей связи? Что за лицемерие!» Быть кому-то в тягость — самое мерзкое, что может случиться с человеком, и если Ричард так жаждет соблюдать приличия, Рокэ не станет ничего ему навязывать. Перед ним раскинулся целый мир, с десятками, сотнями мужчин и женщин, невинных и опытных, красивых и безобразных, молодых и старых — будет из кого выбрать. Да вот, хотя бы... 

— Утренняя прогулка? С радостью. В котором часу вы обычно выезжаете? 

***

В лицо бил осенний ветер, под копытами Моро облачками клубился речной песок, а рыжая от глины Рассанна сейчас катила на юг грязно-бурые волны. Погода для прогулки выдалась не лучшая, хотя Элизабет мужественно делала вид, что холод ей нипочем, понукала белую кобылу, смеялась, запрокидывая голову в кокетливой шляпке. Рокэ пропускал ее вперед, любовался стройным девичьим силуэтом, тонкой лодыжкой в шелковом чулке, якобы небрежно рассыпавшимися локонами. Изящная, как статуэтка. Хрупкая. Рядом с ней, маленькой и беззащитной, он ощущал себя почти всемогущим. 

— Вы еще не устали? 

— О нет, ничуть! 

Элизабет натянула поводья, и ее лошадь прибавила ходу. Рокэ почти мимо воли дал Моро шенкелей. Их гонка походила на охоту и будила в груди те же чувства: хищный азарт, сосредоточенность, предвкушение сладкого мига, когда жертва поймет, что ее настигли, обернется, заглянет в глаза загонщику обреченно и радостно, сдаваясь на милость сильнейшего. В паху приятно потянуло, дыхание сбилось от одной мысли, что она, такая же разгоряченная, доступная, сама захотела и повела его за собой, начала эту игру... о, Создатель, сколько же можно медлить! 

Элизабет поправила рыжую прядь, и Рокэ отметил, что ее щека порозовела от скачки. «Простудится еще на ветру, ведь едва одета для такой поры», — подумалось вдруг. Можно было бы предложить ей свой плащ, но на беду Рокэ не захватил его с собой. Ричард, наверное, уже проснулся. Интересно, спросит ли он у слуг о пропавшем монсеньоре или посчитает, что это не достойно герцога Окделла? 

— Сдаетесь? — обнаружив, что ее больше не преследуют, Элизабет и сама развернула кобылу. 

— Разве мы состязались? — Рокэ усмехнулся. — Мне кажется, роли победителя и побежденного в этой борьбе заранее предопределены. С моей стороны было бы нечестно принять ваш вызов, когда мы изначально в неравных условиях. 

Она фыркнула, наморщив вздернутый нос. Рокэ спешился, зацепил поводья Моро за буковую ветку, стряхнув на гальку желтые листья. Приблизился к Элизабет, подал руку. 

— А что, если я не хочу? — она улыбалась, счастливая, уверенная в себе, между розовых губ мелькнула кромка зубов. 

— Хотите, — Рокэ протянул вторую руку, и Элизабет соскользнула в его объятья с дамского седла, только тихо зашуршали многослойные юбки. Легкая, слабая, податливая — Рокэ вспомнил, как по пути к Барсовым Очам Ричард подвернул ногу, и его пришлось нести до пологой тропинки, замотав в плащ, словно взбешенного кота. Как Рокэ отправил проводника за вырвавшимися вперед солдатами, чтобы те вернулись на привал, а сам, пока рядом никого нет, пользовался полной безнаказанностью: целовал Ричарда долго, тягуче, говорил всякое, от чего тот краснел и широко распахивал серые глаза, приоткрывал рот, как голодный птенец, и тянулся, тянулся, тянулся вверх. И они вместе смеялись, пьяные от горного воздуха, будто выкурили на двоих одну самокрутку морисского дурмана. Вот уж не вовремя... 

— А не много ли вы себе позволяете, герцог? — Элизабет еще заигрывала, не зная, что для него все переменилось. Рокэ опустил ее наземь, покаянно склонил голову — черное перо снятой шляпы чиркнуло по серому песку. 

— Надеюсь, вы простите мне эту вольность. Никак не мог выпустить из рук такое сокровище. 

— Вы смущаете меня, герцог, — Элизабет прикрыла улыбку извлеченным из рукава веером. 

— Я больше не буду, — пообещал Рокэ. 

Он подобрал затесавшийся среди гальки черепок и продемонстрировал находку на ладони. Элизабет недоуменно моргнула, и он решил закрепить произведенный эффект: 

— Только взгляните на этот узор. Белая эмаль уже наполовину стерлась, но различить здесь покатую линию все еще возможно. Рисунок чем-то напоминает геральдическую волну, однако я готов биться об заклад, что вижу стилизованное изображение ласточкиного крыла. 

— Как любопытно, — протянула она, явно имея в виду противоположное. 

Рокэ внутренне усмехнулся. Элизабет совершенно точно рассчитывала приятно провести с ним время, и он не хотел оскорблять ее прямым отказом, а вот сыграть роль блаженного, талдычить лишь о своем, не замечая прозрачных намеков, — что может быть проще? Не станет же она вешаться ему на шею? Пусть наработанные за годы отшельничества навыки сослужат свое. 

— Вы даже не представляете себе насколько, — подтвердил он. — Я впервые в Варасте, а между тем эти земли некогда принадлежали моим предкам. Здесь каждый камень хранит память о них. Черепок — это мелочь. Вот бы увидеть бывшую твердыню Борраска... 

— Сдается мне, в этих холмах есть какие-то развалины, — в тоне Элизабет звучало пренебрежение. 

— Вы превратите меня в своего вечного должника, если расскажете, где именно. 

— Никогда не интересовалась ничем подобным, — Элизабет уже не скрывала досады на недогадливого кавалера. Еще пара фраз, и она навсегда причислит его к воякам, блестящим на поле брани, но бесполезным в постели, и обругает себя за промах, если уже этого не сделала. 

— Нам нужно обязательно их найти. 

Она не успела ничего ответить, лишь недоверчиво округлила глаза: «Что, серьезно?», как Рокэ углубился в прибрежные заросли. Колючки дернули за полу камзола, но ткань выдержала. Он отвел от лица ветку, грозившую расцарапать щеку и нырнул в просвет между кизиловыми кустами. Дальше начинался крутой склон природного вала, густо поросший чем-то бурым и непролазным, но Рокэ был почти уверен, что взбираться на него не придется. 

— Герцог Алва, куда вы? — позвала Элизабет. 

— Ну как же — искать руины, — откликнулся он. — Сударыня, не отставайте, здесь может быть небезопасно. Кроме того, ваши советы очень помогли бы мне... 

— Вы с ума сошли?! — Элизабет не сдержала ярости. — Я ни в жизнь не полезу, куда вы там меня зовете! Что вы себе позволяете?! Сами ищите здесь хоть Леворукого и всех его кошек, а я возвращаюсь! 

Послышалось глухое бормотание — наверняка отвергнутая дама осыпала Рокэ напоследок площадной бранью, — после чего зазвенела упряжь, зашуршал песок под копытами удаляющейся лошади. Пора и самому выбираться. Рокэ не спешил: нужно было дать Элизабет небольшую фору, чтобы гордость удержала ее от позывов помириться. 

***

При виде пустых комнат, выделенных оруженосцу Проэмперадора, Рокэ накрыло острым и жутким чувством: Ричард снова сбежал, кошмар в церкви повторился, дальше будут только холод и вина (закатные твари, да она уже его грызла!), и тот робкий огонек, что между ними теплился, придется раздувать заново. Но пойманный в коридоре слуга сказал, что Ричард направился в сад с прихваченной в библиотеке книгой. Хорошо... Облегчение от этой новости было почти физическим — как будто хищная морская тварь, которая до того держала его всеми своими щупальцами, вдруг отпустила, и Рокэ всплыл на поверхность воздушным пузырьком. 

Ричард сидел на лестнице у стены левого флигеля, раскрытая книга покоилась на бедре, а взгляд блуждал в верхушках кипарисов. По мощеной аллее внизу прохаживались голуби, клевали что-то между плит, ворковали, дрались, хлопали крыльями. Здесь не дуло, и щедрое для поздней осени солнце наверняка уже напекло русую макушку. Рокэ наступил на хрустнувший под ногой лист, чтобы предупредить о себе. Ричард напрягся: расправил плечи, выпрямил шею, но головы к нему не повернул — еще обижается на вчерашнее или ревнует из-за сегодняшнего? А может быть, вчера он тоже ревновал? Слишком уж порывисто себя вел. Догадка стукнулась в затылок, словно костяшкой пальца кто внезапно тронул, и Рокэ неуклюже плюхнулся на ступеньку, вместо того чтобы легко присесть. Ричард застыл, лишь веки еле заметно дрогнули. Как бы его расшевелить? 

— «Я не я. Это кто-то иной, с кем иду и кого я не вижу и порой почти различаю, а порой совсем забываю», — прочел Рокэ, склонившись к его уху. — «Кто смолкает, когда суесловлю, кто прощает, когда ненавижу, кто ступает, когда отступаюсь, и кто устоит, когда я упаду». — Даже не Дидерих? Я поражен.

Ричард наморщил нос, резко отодвинулся, практически вжавшись в столбик перил. Учуял туберозу. Ну до чего же прилипчивый запах! Нужно было переодеться. 

— Хочешь? — Рокэ протянул бумажный сверток с вываренными в виноградном соке орехами — за время прогулки ему принесли целое блюдо местных сладостей (которые Ричард любил, хотя и пытался это скрывать), и он решил, что взять с собой горсточку будет хорошей идеей. Фантазия рисовала картины, где Ричард осторожно брал угощение с рук, касался губами, слизывал липкие следы с пальцев, но в реальности тот покачал головой, насупившись еще сильнее. Ну просто сама непреклонность. Рокэ прикусил щеку, чтобы не улыбнуться. 

Он сыпанул орехи вперед, в гущу сизых спинок и хохолков, голуби испуганно порскнули во все стороны, но сразу же вернулись, принявшись расклевывать сладкие ядра. Ричард сглотнул. Отказался из пустого упрямства, значит, пусть теперь терпит. 

— Ты напрасно подозреваешь меня невесть в чем, — дразнить его было весело, но Рокэ решил, что с недомолвками пора заканчивать. 

— Не нужно оправдываться, как будто вы что-то мне обещали, — огрызнулся Ричард. — Как будто нас связывает что-то помимо службы. 

Сказал и посмотрел искоса — ресницы дрожали, а на подбородке проступили некрасивые линии. Видно, долго продумывал свои реплики, может, даже репетировал, чем Леворукий не шутит. Независимый, гордый — предпочел первым порвать, первым показать, что случившееся между ними не имеет никакого значения, пока его самого не бросили ради мелькнувшей юбки. У Ричарда был повод взбрыкнуть — на вчерашнем приеме они не перемолвились и словом, ночью Рокэ к нему не пришел, хотя они договаривались (то есть не договаривались, но это само собой подразумевалось), а с утра уехал с губернаторской свояченицей и вернулся, пропахший ее духами. 

— Если ничего не связывает, почему ты чуть не плачешь? — уголки губ Рокэ дрогнули, и Ричард вскочил. Вернее — попытался вскочить, книга шлепнулась на прогретые камни. Рокэ поймал его за край колета, и Ричард, потеряв равновесие, упал ему на колени. Они покачнулись — чтобы не рухнуть на ступеньки, Рокэ должен был опереться на руку, но Ричард так отчаянно дергался, рвался прочь, колотил локтями и пятками, что пришлось крепко обхватить его вокруг пояса, после чего они завалились назад и скатились по лестнице вниз. 

— Ненавижу вас больше всего на свете! — голос Ричарда звенел от обиды. — Больше жизни! Больше отца Маттео! Ненавижу! — он выгнулся и с силой ударил Рокэ затылком. На миг боль оглушила и ослепила его, лоб заломило, как ломит зубы от ледяной воды, виски сжали невидимые ладони, из хватки которых нужно было срочно высвободиться. Глаза заволокло невольными слезами, а из носа хлынула горячая кровь. Пожалуй, адуаны, которым Рокэ поручил натаскать Ричарда в рукопашном бою, не зря хвалили своего ученика. 

Он сомкнул веки лишь на мгновение, а пришел в себя от того, что низко склонившийся Ричард испуганно причитал: 

— Вам плохо? Рокэ! Рокэ, очнитесь, пожалуйста. 

— Пусть бы и плохо, какая тебе с того печаль? — он приложил к разбитому носу платок, скривился не то от прострелившей голову боли, не то от гадостного привкуса во рту. 

— Простите, я наговорил лишнего, — Ричард убрал ему волосы со лба. — Как вы себя чувствуете? Очень болит? Простите... 

— Не знаю, — Рокэ зажмурился. — Придется теперь в столице врать, что нос мне сломал какой-нибудь отчаянный бириссец. Иначе засмеют ведь. 

— Попробуете подняться? — Ричард совсем стушевался. 

— Только если ты мне поможешь, — Рокэ усмехнулся. Переносица глухо ныла, но боль постепенно унималась — с переломом он явно хватил лишку. Впрочем, пока Ричард так трогательно придерживал его под голову, обнимал и обеспокоенно заглядывал в глаза, помогая сесть, свои догадки можно было оставить при себе. 

По пути к парадной лестнице они остановили мальчишку с ведром воды — тот спешил к теплицам, однако не посмел возразить, когда Рокэ пожелал смыть кровь с лица. Вложив в мозолистую ладонь суан, он отослал юного садовника, присел, зачерпнул воды полные пригоршни. 

— Ну что? — спросил, когда Ричард опустился рядом. 

— Крови нет, — тот вынул из его волос запутавшийся листок, а потом еле слышно прибавил: — Вы больше не уйдете? 

— Куда? — при виде ричардовой виноватой физиономии хотелось смеяться. Он так редко проявлял свою привязанность, так боялся показать, как дорожит их связью и им, Рокэ, кошкин гордец, что каждое такое мгновение запечатлевалось в памяти надежнее, чем гравировка на камне. 

— От меня, — Ричард был серьезен как никогда. 

— Разве что ты очень постараешься меня прогнать, — Рокэ улыбнулся, и эта улыбка, будто в зеркале, отразилась в лице напротив. 

***

— Вам лучше лечь, — Ричард смотрел в пол, и Рокэ не стал спорить, чтобы не спугнуть его, впервые посмевшего распоряжаться. Швырнул колет на кресло, стянул сапоги и затолкал их под кровать, лег, подпихнув под спину пару подушек. «Что, если он захочет брать, а не принимать?» — пронеслось в мозгу между двух ударов пульса. И в ответ на эту мысль сразу же отозвалось жадное, голодное: «Плевать как, уже на все плевать!» Ричард цапнул со столика ключ, отступил к двери и, провернув его в замке, обернулся. Рокэ поймал его взгляд: в глубине серых глаз клубились не страх и не тревога, а какое-то сомнение, почти вопрос. 

— Иди сюда? — Рокэ приглашающе коснулся места рядом с собой. — Не так уж серьезно я постра... 

Он осекся, потому что Ричард одним движением сорвал с себя рубашку и сейчас дергал завязки штанов. Рокэ ожидал потратить уйму времени на жаркую возню; думал, что после каждого шага вперед Ричард будет застывать, прислушиваясь к себе, и его нынешний настрой — словно впереди ждало суровое испытание, которое нужно было пройти во что бы то ни стало, — неприятно поразил Рокэ. 

— Послушай, если ты делаешь это, только чтобы я не уходил, то не стоит. 

Ричард мотнул головой, но Рокэ уже сам понял, что ошибся: тот был возбужден и, оказавшись нагишом в пятне солнечного света, прикрылся сложенными ковшиком руками. Смешной... Такой, пожалуй, будет выглядеть сошедшим с иконы праведником даже посреди гайифского вертепа. Ричард подошел, ступая босыми ногами по каменному полу; сел на край кровати, уставился в невидимую точку над резным изголовьем. Ребра ходили ходуном под белой кожей, бедра скрестились, а руки — руки все прикрывали низ живота. Точно хочет попробовать сам — иначе уже прижимался бы, нетерпеливо ерзал бы, подставлялся под ласку. Хочет, но из врожденной стыдливости не решается предложить. Доверить себя неопытному мальчишке должно быть страшно, но Рокэ помнил, как тот, очутившись под ним, не возразил ни словом, ни жестом, а значит... 

— Как ты хочешь? — Рокэ притянул его (в ответ на напряжение мышц переносица заныла), Ричард позволил себя поцеловать и отстранился. Произнес через силу, невпопад, будто только об этом и думал: 

— Нужно масло. 

— Возьми, — Рокэ кивнул на стол, где в шкатулке черного дерева поблескивали маленькие флаконы. Он купил ее у гайифского торговца за неделю до капитуляции Адгемара. Лишенная привычной защиты, кожа рук от горного ветра пересыхала, шелушилась, после фехтовальных тренировок покрывалась мозолями, и Рокэ часто втирал в нее смягчающие средства. 

Он успел только сдернуть штаны до щиколоток, когда Ричард вернулся — бледная тень с пятнами румянца на щеках. Устроился рядом, подобрав под себя ноги, ковырнул ногтем стеклянный колпачок. Будет неудобно — Рокэ попытался выпутаться из одежды, но Ричард придержал его за колено, а другой рукой, уже вымазанной в масле, обхватил твердый член. Жарко, крепко — податься вверх до хруста в пояснице. Хорошо, правильно — заглянуть в глаза, когда те затуманены горячечным предвкушением. Ричард сглатывал, водил большим пальцем под головкой, трогал одну и ту же точку коротко и быстро, так что мысли вело, а кожа почти немела, теряла чувствительность. Миг спустя накатывало легкое, невозможно приятное колотье, и хотелось еще — сильнее, больше, чтобы полностью, чтобы мокро и тесно, чтобы Ричард взял его в рот (чего никогда раньше не делал), согрел резким выдохом, толкнулся языком. Яркая фантазия заставила стиснуть кулаки. Наверное, поэтому Рокэ не успел остановить Ричарда — тот оперся на колени, перебросив ногу через его тело; развел ягодицы ладонями и насадился сразу до конца. 

— Каррьяра! — боль мгновенно привела Рокэ в чувство, но если ему сейчас было так, словно по самому нежному ножом полоснули, то каково — Ричарду? Он закаменел с искаженным лицом, зажмуренными глазами и выставленной, беззащитной шеей; сдавил внутри так сильно, что хотелось взвыть, то ли прося пощады, то ли умоляя не прекращать ради всего святого на небе и на земле. Рокэ согнул ноги, отчего член вошел глубже — дух захватило, а солнечный свет на миг потускнел; притянул Ричарда, укладывая на себя. Будь проклята неснятая рубашка... Тот послушался не сразу, но потом все же лег, теплый, напряженный, с трогательно проступившими лопатками. 

— Вам нравится? — прохрипел он, зарывшись лицом в подушку. 

И что тут скажешь? «Нет» заставит его пожалеть о том, что проявил инициативу, «да», не приведи Создатель, толкнет когда-нибудь повторить подвиг. Рокэ нашарил чудом не опрокинутый флакон. 

— Больше так не делай, — усмехнулся Ричарду в скулу, наливая масло на ладонь. — Прекратим? — он сам не верил, что предлагает это, но слово было сказано. 

— Нет, — Ричард вцепился в его плечо, подался назад, снова принимая до конца. За-кат-ные твари!.. Глухой стон вырвался из горла Рокэ безотчетно, руки сомкнулись мертвой хваткой, сейчас он не выпустил бы Ричарда, даже если бы от этого зависели их жизни. Но давать себе волю нельзя, нельзя, нельзя... 

— Мы все делаем неправильно, — его нужно было успокоить, расслабить, и Рокэ принялся гладить спину с ниточками шрамов, прослеживая твердые мускулы, обводя выпирающие кости. Руки скользили легко, и скоро Ричард размяк, потяжелел, как тяжелеют спящие. От его возбуждения не осталось и следа, но и боль, кажется, унялась тоже. 

Рокэ толкнулся на пробу, осторожно, неглубоко — Ричард вздрогнул, но не поморщился. Значит, просто не ожидал? Он сжался так, словно хотел избавить свое тело от лишнего, вторгшегося предмета, а потом — открылся, позволяя действовать, и от доверчивого, какого-то глупо-счастливого выражения в серых глазах Рокэ пробрало до самых поджилок. Он зашептал быстро, сбивчиво, мешая талигойские и кэналлийские слова, — уговаривал потерпеть, потерпеть, пожалуйста, совсем немного, и Ричард улыбался, обещал, двигал бедрами, помогая, и отдавался так самозабвенно, что Рокэ прострелило осознанием: «Да он же любит!», и в груди все затопило горячей, как кровь, благодарностью. 

Он кончил, выгнувшись — чтобы глубоко, как можно глубже в живое тепло, после — осел тряпичной куклой без костей, без мышц, без единой связной мысли в голове. Ричард скатился набок, и Рокэ бездумно спросил: 

— Хочешь?.. — он не знал, как продолжить. «Хочешь что? Мир? Корону? Королевство? Меня? Мою жизнь? Мою смерть?» Слишком много вариантов. 

— Хочу, — Ричард понял его по-своему, потянулся за поцелуем, прижавшись к бедру полувозбужденным членом. Ну что же, пусть пока будет так. С остальными вариантами они разберутся позже.


End file.
